


Anima Salit

by peacelightvictory



Series: Leaving A Legacy [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Lessons, Magic, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacelightvictory/pseuds/peacelightvictory
Summary: In the months after Vor was defeated, Sofia and Cedric finally have some time together. Sofia is trying to spend time with all her friends and family before she leaves for school with Amber. What starts off as a friendly afternoon together, leads to a revelation that Cedric just can't believe. (Follow up of Magicumology)





	1. Chapter 1

Sofia paused at the door to Cedric’s tower and reached for the little button by the frame. She pressed it then opened the door and started ascending the stone steps. Her heels tapped on the flagstones and echoed off the walls. As always, a draft came from somewhere making her shiver. The beginning of fall was upon them. The tops of trees could just be seen through the narrow tower windows and the bright greens were starting to turn yellow. The draft held the scent of moldering leaves and spiced apple cider.

By the time she reached the landing outside of Cedric’s workshop, she wasn’t feeling the cold at all. The excursion of climbing all those steps had warmed her in her apprentice robes. She smiled warmly at the silent sentinels on either side of the door and knocked soundly on the wooden door.

“Come in!” The reedy call of the royal sorcerer beckoned to her. He sounded particularly cheerful today.

Sofia swung the door inward, careful not to bang it against the wall in case Cedric was in the middle of a potion or spell. He wasn’t. Instead, he was lounging in his favorite armchair with a mug in one hand and a book in the other.

“Researching a spell, Mr. Cedric?” Sofia asked cheerfully as she shut the door behind her.

“No, Princess Sofia,” he answered lazily. “I’m catching up on a new theory that was published several weeks ago. With all that I’ve been doing to help rectify the damage that Vor caused in the village and nearby towns, I haven’t had a chance to read it until now.”

Sofia looked about the magical laboratory, feeling a bit lost. “I don’t suppose you need me to clean up?”

Cedric took a sip of his tea and shook his head. “No, I believe you and I are caught up on that endeavor as well.”

“Potion ingredients need to be restocked?”

“We did that last week,” he reminded her as he looked over the top of his book at her. Cedric’s eyebrow was raised questioningly.

“Any lessons set up for me today?”

“Princess,” Cedric marked his place with a scrap of a ribbon and set it down as he addressed her worriedly. “There isn’t anything to do today. I don’t recall requesting you come today either as I believe you should be preparing with Princess Amber for your departure in a few days for EverRealm Academy.”

Sofia shrugged and felt herself tugging at the seam of her robes. “I know, but I just - really wanted to spend some time with all my friends before I leave. I’ve been to town to see Jade and Ruby. We baked pies and all sorts of sweets. I took Minimus out for a ride. Clover, Whatnaught, and the birds went on a picnic with me. And I’ve even had a special dinner with the Protectors! So - I was hoping - that -”

“We could spend some time together,” Cedric finished for her, smiling at the end. “Thank you, Princess. I - I must admit that I still find it a bit - strange to have a friend who wants to see me before they go away somewhere.”

“Did you have friends to see before you went away to Hexley Hall?” Sofia asked gently.

The sorcerer snorted and shook his head. “Of course not. Perhaps Roland - but he is older than me so he was already off to EverRealm Academy before I was even old enough for Hexley Hall. And after my great embarrassment with my sister’s hair - she poisoned a great deal of my play dates that Mummy set up. So I was quite the lonely chap before school.

“And well, during school years was not much better,” Cedric hastened to add dismissively.

“Didn’t you and Wormwood at least do something special before you left? I know he came with you to school, but - still. What about your parents? They didn’t throw you a going away party?” Sofia asked sadly.

Cedric’s eyes hardened, and he flinched at the mention of his imprisoned raven. “We had our own little traditions, Wormy and I. As for my parents, Father was far too busy with the king - Roland’s father. Mummy would of course make all my favorite foods and dessert - if she could remember it or had time. She was just as often busy with the royals as Father sometimes.”

Sofia wilted a bit. Saddened for her friend and his dismal childhood. She often wished she had known him back then. Had been around to befriend him. Then maybe things would have been much different. 

“Enough of this gloom!” Cedric declared as he stood with a flourish. “We will find entertainment for ourselves at your request! Just,” and he smiled sheepishly as he asked, “not a magic show, I implore you.”

Sofia giggled and shook her head. “Nope! I had spells and potions in mind anyway.”

“Ah! Then I have the perfect solution,” Cedric announced as he walked over to his spotless workbench. “Something I’ve wanted to try for a while, and it won’t be too difficult for you to assist with. It would be the perfect potion for your send off.”

He called out the ingredients and Sofia jumped into action to retrieve them. They worked side-by-side chopping roots and dumping them into the boiling water of the cauldron. Occasionally, Cedric would quiz her on the properties of an ingredient, who discovered a particular crystal, or the various names of a flower in the dialects of the countries she knew of in the EverRealm.

The ringing of the bell by Cedric’s door alerted them to the approach of lunchtime and a maid most likely bringing up a tray for the sorcerer. Sofia went to answer the knock while Cedric cast a spell on the cauldron to keep it from blowing up while they took a break.

The maid smiled at Sofia and curtsied. “Baileywick thought you might be up here. He sent along a tray for you as well, Princess.”

“Thank you, Dorothy,” Sofia said as she took one of the trays from the maid. “Assure Baileywick that I’ll be down for dinner with my family, though. I know Mom and Dad are wanting to spend every meal with me and Amber and James.”

“I was just about to relay the same message,” Dorothy chuckled as she set Cedric’s tray down on a clear table near his armchair. She curtsied to the sorcerer, who nodded in return. “If that will be all, I’ll excuse myself.”

After the door shut, Sofia withdrew the silver covers from the trays and smiled cheerfully at the stew in china bowls with buttered bread fresh from the oven. Goblets of the first apple cider of the season sat beside a small dish of applesauce, a bit chunky. Just the way Sofia liked it.

“Delicious,” she sighed as she smelled the earthy foods.

Cedric chuckled at her declaration as he settled into his own seat. “You haven’t even taken a bite yet.”

Sofia settled down in her own seat that she knew Cedric had acquired one Wassalia without so much as a hint to her. It just appeared one day. A smaller armchair with a lavender floral pattern. She smiled and shrugged. “I don’t have to taste it to know it’ll be delicious. It smells divine!”

The sorcerer eyed the goblet a bit skeptical. “I personally never enjoy the first batch of apple cider. The middle of the season is much better, in my opinion.”

“I’ll drink it if you don’t!” Sofia volunteered.

He wordlessly handed he goblet to her and wandered over to his tea pot. Muttering to himself he set the kettle on and began mixing the loose leaves to whatever strength and flavor he desired. When that was done, Cedric returned to his seat while he waited for the kettle to whistle.

“So,” he began as he dunked a hunk of bread into his stew, “what are your plans for your first year at EverRealm Academy?”

Sofia tilted her head in confusion. “Plans? Should I have plans? I thought my plan was to go to school and decide if I like it or not.”

“Why wouldn’t you like it at EverRealm Academy?” Cedric queried. “It seems to me that you would make an excellent adviser to Princess Amber’s position as queen. After all, it was you who tempered her over the few years you’ve known each other.”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I just - I liked all the options at the Royal School Fair. I feel like I’d fit in at any of the schools!”

The man hummed in thought around his mouthful of bread. “I can’t say I can understand your dilemma. There has always only been one school for future royal sorcerers and sorceresses.”

“At least I can utilize the exchange programs,” Sofia comforted herself. “And there’s summer courses I can attend for a few weeks at the other schools too if I want.” She frowned in thought. “Come to think of it, I don’t think Hexley Hall is on the list of schools available for the exchange program.”

Cedric looked at her with an expression akin to confused shock. “Princess, no royal has ever pursued expanding their rudimentary knowledge of sorcery. And I can’t imagine a student sorcerer would have any interest in attending EverRealm Academy. Sorcerers don’t become rulers or advisers to the kings and queens of the EverRealm.”

“That’s not true,” Sofia countered. “You’ve advised Dad on a few matters related to magical application or ethics. And I’m pursuing an apprenticeship with you beyond what I learned at Royal Prep.”

The sorcerer looked down shame-faced. “Yes, but your apprenticeship started out as a farce.”

“But we continued even after your true intentions came to light,” Sofia replied kindly. “Because I really do enjoy our lessons and spending time together with my friend.”

“Well, even if you’re interested in continuing,” Cedric argued, “you can’t just get into Hexley Hall.”

Sofia pouted briefly before perking up with excitement. “Mr. Cedric - isn’t your dad acting as temporary headmaster of Hexley Hall?”

“Y. . . y-es.”

“And I think your sister Mrs. Cordelia just received a letter of inquiry from the Board of Sorcerers and Sorceresses for Magical Education,” Sofia informed him sweetly. “I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I think Calista said it might have been a request that your sister look into becoming the next headmistress.”

Cedric scowled. “Father’s doing no doubt.”

“But, Mr. Cedric,” Sofia continued with some excitement, “Calista will be starting at Hexley Hall in a year, right?”

“R. . . r-ight?”

“So,” the princess drawled, trying to get her friend to see what she was hinting at, “don’t you think Calista would love to have a friend she knew attend Hexley Hall? Even for just a little while? She’d just have to put in a word with her mom, who could put in a word with the board -”

“And they would consider the merits of a royal attending Hexley Hall for the chance of bettering the standing of future royal sorcerers and sorceresses in the courts of the EverRealm,” Cedric concluded with astonishment. “Why - Princess Sofia! That’s - that’s - brilliant!” He jumped from his chair and cupped his chin as he began rambling.

“No longer relegated to dusty or drafty towers. Not just called upon for simple party tricks and entertaining children - no offense. Maybe even get out of their towers to go on important missions of state! With knights - or receive grants from the Royals Adventurers League. Why - the possibilities would be endless!” Cedric rounded on Sofia with a face splitting grin. “And of course Cordie would leap at the chance to suggest it! It would make her career! Cement her place in Hexley Hall and magical society! Without Father or Mummy being the ones to do it for her for once. She’d be overjoyed!”

Sofia felt a giggle of excitement bubble up from her chest, so caught up in Cedric’s own excitement. “So you think it’s a good idea?”

Cedric snorted. “Good? It’s excellent! I wonder why no one had thought of it before.”

“Because not everyone is like me,” Sofia concluded.

“No, no they’re not,” Cedric agreed with a small smile before turning at the shriek of his kettle. He stood and walked over to the kettle so he could take it off the heat. “It would take a girl from a village turned princess to turn the whole of the EverRealm on its head. I must say, Princess, you’ve done so much for one so young.”

Sofia coughed, feeling herself flush with embarrassment. “I didn’t do anything terribly special.”

He gave her a stern look and poured the hot water into the teapot to steep the leaves. “Didn’t do anything special. Princess Sofia, if it hadn’t been for you we’d all be stuck under Vor’s spell.” Cedric reached inside billowing robes for his wand. With a flick, he hastened the steeping process and poured tea into one of his earthen mugs as he continued, “If you hadn’t told me in my mind-altered state to cast that spell to banish the mind control spell why -”

“You didn’t cast the spell, Mr. Cedric,” Sofia interrupted quietly.

He paused his stirring in cream and turned to look over his shoulder quizzically. “Come again?”

She felt her cheeks flush even darker now. Sofia swallowed. “Well - there’s another reason I wanted to spend time with you today, but I wasn’t sure when to bring it up.” She nibbled on her lower lip and felt her hands twisting the cloth napkin from her lunch tray in her lap. “You didn’t cast the spell, because you couldn’t. You said so yourself once, someone under a mind control spell isn’t capable of wielding enough magic because of the mind control spell creating a block -”

“Yes, yes, I know what I said,” Cedric cut off testily. He took a deep breath through his nose and then released it loudly. “Princess, now you’re rambling. So if I didn’t release everyone from that spell of Vor’s, then who did?”

Sofia cleared her throat and squeaked, “I did.”

The sorcerer’s face relaxed into blank shock. He blinked once. Then again. In a hesitant voice, he asked, “Come again?”

“I cast the spell,” Sofia repeated in a tight voice. “I found the spell in your spell book - I - I knew which one to look for because I’d read it once. Only to review it in theory. Never to actually practice it. For my training. I didn’t know if I’d ever come across a mind control spell when I was on my - um - Protector missions.” She was still twisting the cloth napkin tightly. “But - that wasn’t the only time I’ve used one of your wands without permission.”

He turned back to stare at Sofia and dumbly said, “You’ve - you’ve used my wands before?”

Sofia nodded. Her face was puckered with worry. “When I messed up that dancing spell - for my ball to introduce me as the new princess after Mom and Dad got married? Amber and I were the only ones not frozen by that spell.”

Cedric winced and cleared his throat. “Ah - yes - about that spell -”

“So we went to your tower for a wand,” Sofia continued as if she hadn’t heard him. She looked down at the now very wrinkled napkin. “Although - Amber probably had a practice wand we could have used instead. But she’s never been very good at our sorcery classes.” Sofia glanced back up at him ashamedly. “I really am sorry, Mr. Cedric. I didn’t know back then that it was wrong to use someone’s wand without permission. And when Vor had you all trapped, I didn’t think about what was considered appropriate magically, I just - wanted to free you all. I acted on instinct.”

Cedric shook his head. He wasn’t sure why, whether he couldn’t believe what he was hearing or because it was so far out of the realm of magical possibilities. He thought back on that day and tried to remember what exactly happened when they were freed from Vor’s spell. Which wand had she used? He recalled taking the family wand from her hands, but -

“Which - which wand did you use?” He croaked as his eyes fixed on her with growing horror at what she might say.

“For the dance spell?” Sofia thought momentarily. “I think it was the holly?”

“No, no, the spell Vor cast on us!”

Sofia worried her lower lip between her teeth. “Your family wand.”

The sound of glass shattering, startled them both into jumping. Cedric looked down at his now empty hands and the glass and puddle of tea around his feet. He shakily flicked his wand and cleaned it. “M. . . m-y family wand,” Cedric whispered. “That shouldn’t be possible.” He put a hand to his head and shook it. “Never in all of sorcerer history.” His hand slid down from his forehead to cover his mouth. He looked with wide eyes at the princess. She was still fidgeting in her seat. How did this princess do it?

“I am sorry, Mr. Cedric,” Sofia offered timidly. “I meant to tell you sooner, but I didn’t know how or when.” Her eyes were misting now. “Can you forgive me?”

His hand fell away from his mouth and he sighed. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Princess Sofia. You - you were trying to help and protect people. I - I can’t fault you for that.” Cedric swallowed as his brain sluggishly repeated everything she had just told him.

“I think,” he began slowly, “I think we should be finished with our potion for today. I do have other things to attend to.” Cedric winced at his fib. He had been the one to say he was finished for the day. All caught up and free to do as he liked. Sofia looked crestfallen. Dipping her head to hide the sheen in her eyes. Oh how he hated to be the reason for her tears! “B. . . b-ut we can resume tomorrow! Afternoon - I think would be best.” Cedric reassured. “I just - need - to - ah - do some research! Yes,” he rushed over to a scroll that he had received from Roland earlier that day. “Fo your father, you see.” He offered a tight smile, hoping that would reassure her.

After a brief pause, Sofia nodded. “Okay,” she replied in a quiet voice. “I’ll clean up our lunch if you’re finished eating.”

“No, no,” Cedric assured her. “The servants will come for it shortly, I’m sure. I’ll just make sure our potion is in stasis so we can resume tomorrow!” He set down the scroll and walked over to his little friend. Holding out a hand and wiggling his fingers. “Come now,” Cedric beckoned softly, trying to reassure her that he wasn’t angry. “I’ll see you to the door, shall I?”

She dashed a quick hand over her eyes before looking up at him with a trembling smile. “Ever the gentleman, Mr. Cedric.”

“No gentleman,” Cedric scoffed teasingly. “Just a cantankerous sorcerer.” They walked to the door together and he tried once more to cheer her up. “I assure you, Princess, I’m not - upset by what you told me.”

Sofia looked up at him, not wholly convinced by the worry lines between her eyebrows. “I am sorry though. If I had thought of another way -”

“I know, Princess, I know,” Cedric reassured. “Best be off now. I have that project from your father you know.”

“Don’t finish that send-off potion without me!” Sofia attempted to joke. It was progress at least.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the lanky man assured once more. He watched her descend the stairs, a small wave bidding her farewell when she turned once more to look at him. Once she rounded the curve of the winding stairs, Cedric shut the door and hit his forehead against the wood with a thunk.

“How is that possible?” He moaned to himself. “It isn’t!” Cedric cast a baleful eye at the portrait of his parents. After one too many unannounced visits from them, he had charmed the magic portrait so they would only answer when he called on them. Cordie had taught him how to do it as she had done the same to her own portrait of their parents. Cedric shook his head and marched over to his extensive library. He would not call his parents. If Goodwin heard about this - Cedric didn’t want to know what his father would say. Or do.

“No, my relationship with my father is starting to get better,” Cedric mumbled. “Last thing I need is a lecture on letting a child use the family wand.” He began pulling books from his shelves. As many books, scrolls, lecture notes, as he could find. Anything that referenced the history of wands or wand usage. Wand etiquette. Wand care. Wand social mores.

Cedric didn’t hear anyone enter, but he noticed there was more space to lay out discarded books after a while. He went to get a mug of tea, but it was cold now. He grumbled to himself and quickly cast a spell to reheat the pot and poured a new mug.

The clock tower off in the village of Dunwiddie chimed the late hour. Cedric stretched and cracked his back. Weary eyes surveyed the disarray that now took over every inch of space in his tower.

“Nothing!” He moaned loudly. “Not a single scrap or account of anyone using the wand of another!” Cedric collapsed into her comfortable armchair then grimaced and reached under his backside to fish out the scroll he had inexplicably sat on.

Defeated eyes wandered over to his parents’ portrait. “If there’s nothing in my library than I doubt Father would have anything helpful either,” Cedric thought aloud. “Oh! What to do! What does this mean?” Cedric ran through all the sorcerers he could consult, but none of them were any better in his mind. Cedric didn’t trust this information with just anyone. What would the ramifications be if the magical community learned a princess - formerly a peasant - with no magical heritage that could be detected - because Merlin knows he had tried every spell to detect such things after one too many strange occurrences around the princess -

“Now I’m rambling in my thoughts,” Cedric lamented. “Merlin’s mushrooms.”

He paused.

“Merlin’s mushrooms,” he repeated slowly. “Merlin - Merlin!” Cedric jumped up from his seat and stumbled over the many books and papers littering his floor in order to reach his tower door. “I must speak with Merlin!” Cedric slammed his door shut, hiding the mess in his laboratory. He would clean it tomorrow. With a flick of his wand he locked the door behind him as he ran down the slippery stairs.

Cedric burst from the tower’s door that lead out to the courtyard and looked around in the darkness. Nighttime. Wonderful. Would it be considered rude to call on the great wizard this late at night? What time exactly was it? No matter, this was a matter of extreme urgency!

Cedric hurried to the stables where he kept his flying contraption. He hoped and prayed that it would work today instead of crashing into a tree or - Blue Fairy forbid - into Merlin’s tower. Cedric flicked switches and turned knobs to get the wings flapping and the wheels turning. No time to waste!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually get updates out so quickly, but I'm on a roll! Spells mentioned in this chapter were ones I made up with a combination of Latin and Italian (like in the show). Also, I will be or already have updated Chapter 1. There were some minor problems as well as a whole chunk that I intended to put in near the end with Cedric's reaction.

The sight of Merlin’s tower gave Cedric a wave of relief. The lights being on inside the tower gave him even more hope that his late night visit wouldn’t be unwelcome. Unless Merlin was working on a project. Best to be cautious when landing and knocking on the front door.

Cedric’s flying machine touched down with a jolt and made an awful screeching sound when he applied the brakes. He winced but knew it couldn’t be helped. Perhaps if he spoke with the royal inventor sometime - she seemed competent enough. A matter for another day, of course.

The sorcerer hopped from the driver seat of his machine and rushed to the door of the tower. He stopped to smooth his robes, he didn’t want to appear like a manic sorcerer who hadn’t had any rest in the past - what had it been? Twelve or nineteen hours? No matter. Cedric knocked hesitantly on the door and waited.

No one answered.

Swallowing his nervousness, Cedric knocked again. A little louder this time.

“Oh, botheration!” A huffy voice shouted from within - not at all Merlin’s voice either. “Open the door, you useless wizard! You have a guest!”

The door swung open, but instead of Merlin, Cedric was greeted by an irritable owl. “Oh! I - uh - I’m looking for - Merlin?”

“Of course you are,” the owl snapped. “Come in! He’s around here somewhere. Have a seat. The teapot will serve you. I’ll go find that useless wizard in a moment.”

Cedric hesitantly stepped in and stared at the talking owl. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised. After all, an errant spell had made Wormwood able to speak the common tongue. It only stood to reason that Merlin would grant his own avian companion the gift of speech. “Yes, thank you for inviting me in. Did you say - the - teapot?”

“Hmph!” The owl grumped as he landed on a wooden perch. “Of course I did! I don’t like repeating myself. That fool Merlin likes to enchant his silverware to impress the guests. Foolishness if you ask me! A waste of his magical talents!”

“Oh, Archimedes, do lighten up a bit!” Cedric turned and smiled with relief at the long bearded wizard descending the stairs. “Ah, Cedric, my boy! So good of you to drop by for breakfast.”

“It’s past midnight, you old fool!” Archimedes corrected harshly. “You’d know that if you hadn’t enchanted that clock. It’s a useless pile of junk now!”

Merlin waved a thin hand at his owl and chuckled. “Yes, but it’s much happier dancing the tango with the candelabra. Well, if it isn’t a surprise breakfast, then it shall be a surprise midnight snack, eh? I’ll have the tea set bring us some sandwiches and tea.”

Cedric gripped the front of his robes self consciously. “I thank you for the invitation, but I didn’t come for a social visit, Sir Merlin.”

“Of course not, of course not,” the old wizard replied as he motioned to a seat and settled down in his own grand armchair. “You have that look about you. I’ve seen it a lot on the faces of sorcerers and sorceresses alike.” Merlin flashed a half-smile and a knowing twinkle came to his eyes. “So, what seems to be the trouble?”

“Trouble? Oh well,” Cedric stammered as he sat, “I’m not really sure where to start.”

“At the beginning!” Archimedes interjected.

Merlin gave his companion a baleful glare before turning a benevolent smile back on his guest. “Yes, I have found it is always quite helpful to start at the beginning.”

“The beginning,” the young sorcerer repeated as he watched a pompous sugar cup march along the table, using a spoon to direct the clattering dishes, teacups and saucers, and the slow moving teapot. “If I may ask, did you use _sinis si anima_?”

“A combination of that and _piatta laminis_ ,” Merlin replied as he took a cup and saucer from the table.

“Silly waste of magic,” the owl grumbled under his breath. His proclamation earned a sugar cube to the head, chucked by the proud sugar bowl.

Merlin sighed with a long suffering roll of his eyes. “Don’t antagonize them, Archimedes.” Archimedes glared on all presiding there before turning his back on them from his perch. The old wizard waved an encouraging hand to Cedric. “Do go on, please.”

“Well you see,” Cedric began nervously, “I was doing some research into wands. For a lesson you see. With my - ah - apprentice.” He accepted a teacup and tried to restrain the clattering to a minimum. “I recalled from my own apprenticeship a lesson that I found most important but wished to expand on my knowledge. The possibilities of someone using the wand of another?”

“Preposterous!” Archimedes shrieked as his head whipped around unnaturally.

Merlin, who had been in the process of pouring cream into his cup, hummed as he tapped the edge of his cup with a spoon. “A non owner using a bonded wand you say? That is something many in the magical community would frown on.”

“It’s not even possible,” Archimedes added as he ruffled his feathers to puff himself up in indignation. “Who ever heard of such a thing! Why even bother to study it?”

“A theory of mine,” Cedric explained. “Or - more a hypothetical situation? If one is under enough - ah - stress or - um - pressure? Extenuating circumstances being what they were - or - may be in a - dangerous situation? Could it be possible?”

Merlin picked up a small sandwich and looked at it questioningly. “Cucumber? I didn’t realize cucumber sandwiches were on the menu for tea. I think some petit fours would be better. Or some scones.” He took a bite from the sandwich and mulled over the flavor. “Hypothetically speaking anything is in the realm of possibilities. And for your information, Archimedes, it is possible and has been done.” The wizard glared at the sputtering owl with a smug and also reprimanding smirk. “If you had read those series of books I mentioned several years ago, you would know this.”

“That - that - Oh!” Archimedes hooted. “Works of fiction do not apply to magical theory!”

“The woman writing under that silly pseudonym didn’t seem to think it was all fiction,” Merlin chastised. “She fabricated some of it only to get her works to sell. Loves the spotlight, that one. Now!” Merlin set his cup down and stood to wander over to a stack of books that nearly reached the ceiling. “I am not only referencing fiction or theory.”

Cedric discarded his own cup and saucer to join the older wizard. “You mean it has been done? Why have I not heard of it?”

“Oh, the Sorcerer and Sorceress Council wouldn’t hear of sharing such knowledge,” Merlin confided with a conspiratorial wink. “But when you’re as high ranking a wizard as me, things tend to just - fall in one’s hands let us say.”

“Shameless bribery,” Archimedes piped in once more from his perch. Merlin waved his wand and zapped the bird in the tail feathers.

“Enough out of you,” Merlin scolded. “I’ll let you speak again after lunch tomorrow - or today. Whatever. Now, where is that book?”

Cedric looked between the angrily hooting owl and the renowned wizard. “But why would the council not want others to know about wand sharing?”

Merlin tossed books over his shoulder haphazardly, heedless of those dodging the barrage behind him. “Well, it is a rare occurrence and not at all without some danger,” he explained as he flipped through some pages and shook his head. “Best not to tempt fate as it were.”

“D. . . d-anger?” Cedric gulped and grasped anxiously at his cravat. “Wh. . . wh-at kind of - danger?”

“Spells backfiring, mostly,” Merlin informed. “Wands rejecting the non-owner. Um - or wands turning on their previous owner for the new wielder.” He exclaimed triumphantly and held up a rather thin booklet. “Not much information on dual wand holders, but an interesting read.” Merlin waved Cedric over as he flipped it open to the first page.

Cedric skimmed over the words at first, then slowed down and went over the words again.

_It has been said that sharing wands is an impossible endeavor. It is the opinion of the author that such practices would be dangerous, but not impossible. Those who have tried have been irrevocably maimed, cursed, or transformed._

_However, I did come across a few instances where a wand being borrowed or transferred has resulted in something quite wondrous._

Cedric hesitantly took the book from Merlin and began flipping through it. He read slowly and quickly by degrees depending on whether he wanted to absorb information or skip over content not yet translated into the common language. He mumbled some words with incredulous disbelief but continued just the same until he came to the closing paragraph.

“In conclusion, the sharing of wands can be wonderful in the sense of a union most grand or a rivalry most terrible.” Cedric looked up to see Merlin had resumed his seat and was puffing away on a pipe. “A union?”

“Yes, yes,” Merlin acknowledged. “The author may be a bit vague in what he is implying, but after some research, I believe he is saying something along the lines of a soul mate.”

Cedric snapped the book shut and blanched. “Soul mate? No! Preposterous!”

“Not a believer in true love, Cedric my boy?” The wizard’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

Cedric shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Not with a child!” His hand slapped over his mouth as his eyes widened in horror. Merlin continued to smile and tilted his head. Archimedes glared suspiciously, but, being as he was still rendered mute, couldn’t interject.

Laughing nervously, Cedric stammered, “That is to say - in regards to my - ah - hypothetical situation. If a child - were to say - use a wand that did not belong to her - or him!”

“Well, I suppose that it wouldn’t necessarily be a romantic soul mate,” Merlin offered indifferently. “One can be platonic soul mates. Good friends and all that. Hypothetically speaking.

“But there is also the possibility to be fated rivals,” Merlin continued thoughtfully. “Quite a dangerous one.”

Cedric shook his head again as he began flipping through the book. “I doubt that would happen again - or - at all.”

Shifting and groaning in his seat, the old wizard continued, “Now I haven’t completely interpreted some of the author’s notes, I’ll have to find them of course, but I think it also depends on which wand is used.”

“Why would that matter?”

“Not sure,” Merlin answered with a lazy shrug. “As I said, I still need to interpret some of the notes that came with that book. But, again, this is only a theory, I think it would be important to what kind of soul mate. A regular, every day wand, most likely just friends. Or rivals.”

Cedric’s hands shook as he paced. “Hypothetically speaking, what if it were - a family wand?”

“Ah,” Merlin drew out the word, causing the younger sorcerer to turn nervously to face the old fellow. “That would be something worth looking into.”

“You mean you don’t know?” Cedric wailed. “No theories? Nothing?”

Merlin stood wearily and with a wave of his hand, sent the tea things on their way. “I think I need to go to bed now. And no, I have no theories. If you would like to take the book and the notes with you, then perhaps you could make more headway than myself.”

Cedric drew the book to his chest and nodded. “If that would be all right with you, but I doubt I could do much better than you.”

“No? Well, I have been meaning to go on a little vacation again. Perhaps to Bermuda! Who knows?” Merlin clapped a hand on Cedric’s back with a smile on his face. “At any rate, if you left it with me, it would take too long. If you wish to answer all your hypothetical questions sooner, than I think you should go ahead and take the book. I’ll send Archimedes over to your tower later with the notes. Once I’ve slept and found them of course.”

“Th. . .th-ank you, sir!”

Merlin waved off the grateful words once they reached the door to his tower. “Oh, tosh, think nothing of it! I always enjoy sharing knowledge with others. You best get home as well. Sleep is important for study! Goodbye, goodbye.”

With that, Cedric was ushered out the door. He found himself standing shell-shocked in the early morning light with a little book in his gloved hands. Mechanically, he walked over to his flying machine and sat in the driver's seat. With a blink, he squeaked to himself, “S. . . s-oul mates?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric grapples with Merlin's words and tries to decide how much - if anything - he should reveal to Sofia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait! I'm pretty busy recently with making plans to move to another state. Went job scouting in the area we're moving to and just enjoying some family time. Also sorry for not responding to reviews. I usually like responding as soon as I see them, but I've been pretty bad at keeping up with emails and notifications.
> 
> My beta reader thought I should lower Cedric's age from 25 (the age I chose) to 22 to make any future romances more palatable. Thoughts? And yes, I realize that in the show Cedric is supposed to be in his mid 30s. No need to inform me.
> 
> Just a side note: I do not have a regular upload schedule. I like writing fanfictions as a way to practice writing. Most of my time will be dedicated to an original work that I've been working on for several years, so anything written for fanfiction is something I'm doing to take a break from my original work. So I apologize to you all if there are long gaps between posts.

Cedric returned to the palace close to the rising of the sun. He tiredly noted the sounds of bells and roosters heralding the new day. He would need an extra strong blend of his black tea to get him through the day. The sorcerer even thought of swinging by the castle kitchens to ask for a few scones to tide him over, but thought better of it as the meager finger foods Merlin provided for him were now churning uncomfortably in his stomach.

Soulmates.

The word made him cynically sneer and his heart clench in fear at the idea. The little book tucked into his robe’s inner pocket banged against his chest, which did nothing to ease the odd pain to his heart. Cedric wondered if he should visit the royal physician to be sure it wasn’t anything serious, but the young man knew that the physician would chastise him once again for late night studying and lack of eating. Not to mention suggesting Cedric drank far too much black tea which was no doubt giving the sorcerer jittery nerves and heart palpitations.

Cedric snorted at the very idea. Really, he was fit for a man of his size. Maybe a bit on the thin side, but he’d filled out since he started taking meals with his apprentice as company.

His apprentice. His possible soulmate.

Merlin’s mushrooms.

Cedric winced at the rough landing his flying machine made in the stableyard. With an irritable wave to the stable hands, he cruised the contraption over to the shed where he stored the nuisance. Cedric shut the machine off and made his way toward the tower door that could be accessed from stableyard.

He ascended the spiralling staircase with ease as he had done so for many years and unlocked his workshop with a quick mumbled spell and flick of his wand from inside his robe’s bell shaped sleeve. Cedric looked about at the carnage he had left behind with a twinge of guilt. Sofia would have to help him clean this mess up before they could finish their potion.

If she returned that was.

Cedric ran a hand through his hair as he wondered how badly he had bungled their exchange yesterday. He replayed what he’d said over in his mind and the little nuances of the princess’ face and voice. She hadn’t said one way or another whether she would return this afternoon. Cedric thought of sending her a message through one of the servants, but he couldn’t have Sofia arriving too early. Archimedes would be bringing the notes from Merlin later in the morning. Of course there was no telling when Merlin would be getting up or when the wizard would be able to find his notes. Merlin’s tower seemed messier than Cedric’s.

With a shaking hand, Cedric reached inside his robes and pulled out the little booklet. Whoever the author was, he hadn’t given a lot in his research. Cedric flipped through the pages and muttered at the old, dead language that it was written in - mostly a language based on the trees. A language used mostly by witches nowadays in their grimoires. Cedric skimmed over the notes Merlin had shoved into the book haphazardly and the scrawled words in the margins.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to reorganize the notes separately and magic the words out of the margins of this old booklet.

Cedric turned to go down the few steps behind an alcove to where his personal chambers were hidden. Here he could work in comfortable seclusion, away from the mess that was his workshop. Away from any curious eyes. Especially if Sofia did come by unannounced.

The sorcerer shirked out of his robes and rolled up the sleeves of his green button-up shirt while keeping the book tucked under his arm. With another flick of his wand and muttered spell, he lit the candles in his room and settled down at a desk near the door to his room.

Cedric swept the papers, scrolls, and broken quills off the desk and onto his floor before setting the book and notes down. He tucked his wand behind his ear before sliding open a drawer and reaching in for sheafs of blank paper. Cedric became lost in his own actions as he took a new quill and cut it to allow him to write with a fresh tip. Glancing between Merlin’s notes and the blank page, he began to transcribe the words in his own hand.

After what felt like ages, Cedric stood to stretch and crack the tight spots in his spine. With a weary sense of accomplishment he looked over the transcription now sitting in a neat pile to one side of his desk. He thought about binding the papers into a book, but banished the idea when he realized that once he had Merlin’s notes he may have to comb through the book to be sure Merlin had interpreted everything correctly.

Angry hooting alerted him to a guest in his workshop. Cedric ducked up the steps and around the alcove to see Archimedes glaring at him from the back of Sofia’s chair.

“Ah! Archimedes, how did you get in?” Cedric asked as he glanced to the large window that took up one side of his tower’s wall. He forgot to open it when he returned.

Archimedes hooted and puffed his feathers up in a disgruntled manner.

“Still can’t speak, I see,” the young sorcerer stated sympathetically as he sidestepped some of the mess to get to the bird. “My apologies.”

The owl made several low noises and glared off to the floor as he went on a long winded monologue with hoots and chattering noises. Cedric nodded as he hopped on one foot to avoid tripping. “Yes, yes, the indignity. Do you have the rest of Merlin’s notes?”

Archimedes lifted his head and tried craning what little neck he had to show off the string holding a parcel to his chest. Just as Cedric reached the bird and miraculously empty seat, there was a knock on his tower door. When Cedric took his eyes off the bird and glanced toward the door, he missed the extremely large tome at his feet and fell with a crash and thud atop Sofia’s chair.

“Mr. Cedric? Are you all right?” Sofia called worriedly from the other side of the door.

“Merlin’s mushrooms,” Cedric mumbled into the cushions painfully as he straightened himself up and rubbed his bruised shins. He gave Archimedes a glare as the owl hooted in laughter, doubling over in his mirth. “I’m glad you find this so amusing,” the young sorcerer droned with dripping sarcasm.

“Mr. Cedric?” Sofia called again.

“Just a moment!” He sing-songed as he stood and hastily darted back toward his bedroom. Cedric swept all the research and the little booklet off the desk and hastily cast a spell on the rug of his stone floor. It rolled away to reveal the cold flagstone beneath. Cedric knelt over a section and tapped his wand in a quick pattern over the stones. Several stones floated up to reveal a hidden compartment in the floor where a dark wooden box lay within.

Cedric gently laid the book and notes inside the box and then whispered another spell to send the stones back into place and the rug rolled back over the spot.

As he jerked his robes back on over his shirt and vest, Cedric heard his creaking tower door open and the princess call to him again. “I did ring your bell,” she informed him from up the steps. “And knocked.”

“No worries, Princess!” Cedric assured as he hastened two steps at a time back toward his workshop. “I was just preoccupied with - ah - a project.” He appeared from behind the alcove and smiled widely at her. “Is it the afternoon already?”

Sofia smiled in reply. “Just after lunch. I wasn’t sure how late in the afternoon you were expecting me, but I thought earlier would be better than later.” Her gaze swept over the mess still present on the floor. “Especially if you were working on a project for Dad. Do you need me to clean this up?”

“What? Oh, yes - King Roland’s project.” Cedric rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he avoided Archimedes’ shrewd glare. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would appreciate the help to put this all back to rights. Then we can proceed with the potion!”

Sofia nodded as she went to start picking up scrolls and rerolled them in a neat manner. Her eyes drifted toward the spines of some of the books she picked up and she frowned in puzzlement. “Did Dad’s project have something to do with wands?”

Cedric dropped the book he was reshelving and it landed on his head. “Ow! Oh - um - no.” He rubbed his sore pate and swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat. “I was - just - looking into what we discussed the other day.”

“Really? Like what?” Sofia pressed conversationally. His eyes darted over to look at the girl. She was trying to pass it off as polite curiosity, but she was nibbling her lip again. Worried.

Honesty. At least, a little honesty would help her get past her concern.

“I wanted to see if there were any accounts that matched our situation,” Cedric explained as he picked up another book to return it to a shelf. “But my search came up empty.”

“Oh,” her voice wilted and turned her back on the sorcerer to put away her armload. “So, what does that mean?”

The ruffled hooting of his forgotten guest stopped Cedric from speaking. Sophia turned as well to look curiously at the owl before a grin split her face. “Archimedes! I didn’t realize you were visiting Mr. Cedric.”

With horror, Cedric listened to the unintengible hoots coming from the curved beak. While the sorcerer couldn’t understand what Archimedes was saying, Sofia could because of the gift from her amulet. What was the owl saying? The rough bird couldn’t tell her about the book and the research. He couldn’t tell Sofia about -

“Yes!” Cedric exclaimed loudly as he lept and high-stepped over the books to get to the owl. Archimedes hooted irritably at the sorcerer’s attempt to grab the owl and flew away to a higher location. The young man glared at the owl but forced out a laugh. “I - ah - may have visited Merlin earlier today to get some help on my research.”

Sofia looked up with wide-eyed curiosity and innocence at the hooting fowl. She giggled before putting her hands on her hips. “Archimedes said you arrived sometime after midnight.”

“Well then it was earlier today,” Cedric asserted jokingly. “Anyway, Merlin leant me some material but couldn’t find all of it, so Archimedes was going to bring over the rest of - it -” He drifted off and looked on with pale horror as the owl fluttered down to land on Sofia’s shoulder. Cedric grasped at his ascot and made a choking, gulping noise in his throat as the princess untied the package from the owl.

“Is this it?” She asked as she turned it over in her hands. Archimedes hooted in answer, gaining a confused arch from Sofia. “I don’t think it would be polite, Archimedes. This is Mr. Cedric’s package.”

“Which I should put away,” Cedric offered helpfully. “I have a special place for this particular research, you see. It’s an old piece, and I wouldn’t want it to get ruined.”

Sofia smiled widely and handed the package over to Cedric’s gloved hands. “All right, Mr. Cedric. I’ll keep cleaning up in here. Archimedes, do you want a snack before you fly back to Merlin’s tower?”

Cedric had been halfway to the alcove with the package clutched to his chest when he froze and spun around to look at Archimedes. “Yes! A snack and then off back to Merlin! Here! This - ah - treat will do best!” From a little box, Cedric grabbed a waif and practically shoved it into Archimedes’ beak. The owl struggled to hoot, but found his beak full and sticky. The owl glared at the sorcerer before huffing and flying off in an angry flutter of wings and feathers.

Sofia watched with a tilted head. “What did you give him, Mr. Cedric?”

“Oh, just an experimental treat,” he hummed as he turned his back so Sofia couldn’t see the old evil smirk Cedric reserved for little tricks. He may be good now, but he did enjoy the occasional naughtiness. “Looks like I added too much peanut paste. Oopsie!” Cedric disappeared back down the short stairway to his bedroom and hid the package with the rest of his work and the little book.

When he returned, Sofia had made a bit more progress on cleaning. They shortly fell into an easy pace gathering up the mess. Cedric hoped the princess had dropped the whole discussion now, but - it wasn’t to be.

“So did Merlin have any ideas about why I was able to use your wands?”

Cedric winced and went to rub the back of his thin neck. “Well, um - he gave me some research, but he hadn’t finished translating it. I’ll work on it, but what little I read said -”

Sofia turned to look at him with an excited naivety. “Yes?”

Soulmate.

He couldn’t tell her. She was just eleven! She would be twelve in a few months, true, but that was still so young! And he. He was twenty-five! He was her mentor. Her servant. Without knowing for sure what the term soulmate held for them - be it friendship, rivalry, or - 

Cedric’s gaze snapped to meet Sofia’s eyes, and he gave a forced half-smile. “I think it might have something to do with your amulet. It’s granted you a lot of powers - so it might have overridden some old magic that is inherit with wands.”

“Oh!” Sofia hummed as her face scrunched thoughtfully. “Yes, that would make sense. Well,” she brightened next, “tell me if your research comes up with anything new. If you need to visit Avalor to ask Elena if she has any ideas, I’m sure Dad wouldn’t mind letting you go on a trip.”

He hadn’t thought of that, but, then again, what he’d said was a lie. “Thank you, Princess Sofia. I’ll keep that in mind.” They smiled at each other. Her’s was bright and free of worry finally. Cedric’s smile, however, was strained and forced. He hoped she didn’t notice. “Let’s finish cleaning up this mess and then we can finish that potion.”

The rest of the afternoon, Cedric thought, went by quickly. The tower was spotless once more as Sofia did her usual thorough cleaning and the sorcerer helped with the last bits with a quick swish of his wand, using the opportunity to teach Sofia a few cleaning spells. With everything back to rights the pair returned to the cauldron where their potion simmered away in a warm, golden froth.

Cedric had Sofia undo the stasis spell, pleased that she did it correctly and avoided coating them and the tower in the liquidy goop. He sent the princess to retrieve the already prepared ingredients and then instructed her on which to add when. He finally felt himself relax and let himself forget the research waiting for him in the hidden floor compartment.

Finally, Cedric deemed the potion to be perfect and the consistency correct. Sofia hopped down from the tall stool and rushed toward a drawer that held empty potion vials. Prompting Cedric to stop her.

“Let’s use the fancy vials,” he suggested as he motioned to a cupboard higher up from where Sofia knelt. “I think Princess Amber would appreciate something a little prettier than my regular potion glasses.”

Sofia grinned and went to retrieve the decorative bottles. Holding one in her hands, she turned it over to get a good look. “These are beautiful, Mr. Cedric! Where did you get these?”

“I like to collect vials for projects I’d like to do.” He shrugged as he snuffed the flames under the cauldron. “This particular potion was one that I had hoped to do if King Roland ever asked me for something special - but - the most I ever was asked was parlor tricks.”

“Maybe that’ll change once he sees this potion succeeds,” Sofia suggested helpfully. “So what does this potion do? Are we going to practice with one before we gift them to everyone?”

Cedric shook his head. “No need. I experimented with this potion several times until I got it right. You did very well following my instructions so I know for a fact that this one is right.” He smiled conspiratorially. “Besides, I can’t spoil the surprise for you.”

Sofia looked up in surprise. “One of these vials will be for me?”

“Well of course!” Cedric took one of the vials from the princess and placed a funnel into the neck of the bottle. He motioned Sofia to pick up the ladle and start spooning the golden liquid into the funnel. “These are a going away present, and you are going away as well.”

“Then I won’t ask you to spoil the surprise,” Sofia promised as she cheerfully helped fill the vials.

After a while, Cedric eyed the last dregs of potion in the cauldron. “I think there’s enough potion left for two more vials. Best hurry up though. I believe it will be time for you to leave to prepare for dinner.”

Sofia glanced at the clock on the wall to see that the sorcerer was correct. “Baileywick must be too busy with something to come find me right now.”

“If you think you should go now, I can finish these last two vials,” Cedric offered helpfully.

She nodded with a thoughtful frown. “Maybe I should. I don’t want to stress him out any more than he already is. Baileywick has been working so hard to prepare for us going off to school. Maybe I can help him out tomorrow.” Sofia grinned at the thought. “It’s a little too much fun acting as Baileywick’s assistant for a day. Even if it is a lot of work.”

Cedric chuckled as he took over pouring the last dregs of the concoction. “Princess, only you would find hard work enjoyable.”

“There’s plenty of people who find enjoyment in a job well done,” the young girl declared sagely before giggling. “I’ll see you around, Mr. Cedric.”

“Especially the day you leave,” Cedric promised. “We’ll have to hand out the potions for your send-off as your carriages take off.”

Sofia paused at the door and grinned. “I can’t wait to see what happens. Good evening, Mr. Cedric. Don’t stay up too late working on Dad’s project again.”

Cedric lifted a hand to wave her order off. “I’ll endeavor to go to bed sometime before morning.” Sofia wiggled her fingers in farewell as well and then shut the door. Once he was alone in the room once more, Cedric placed the five vials into a special box he charmed to have a soft pillow inside with indents for the vials before turning to the cauldron. He knew he could magic it clean, but there was something therapeutic about filling a cauldron with hot, soapy water and scrubbing the rough interior.

Lowering the cauldron to the floor and stripping the fingerless gloves from his thin hands and shrugging out of his robes once more, Cedric went to roll up his sleeves again only to see that he’d forgotten them from his earlier work session. Seeing the wrinkled sleeves again brought his thoughts back to said project hiding in the floor of his bedroom. Cedric slowly knelt next to the cauldron and sunk his arms into the water, elbow deep and used a hard brush to scrub the bottom and curved sides.

Cedric wondered if he should take a mental break from the research by binding his current notes. He had some leather lying about that would make a good cover. He shook his head to get the gray-white locks out of his eyes. Without caring, he accidentally splashed some water onto his dark purple vest.

No, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on sewing the pages together. He’d probably stab himself with the needle. Cedric wanted to at least get started on retranslating the booklet.

Satisfied that he’d finished cleaning the iron cauldron to a shine, Cedric struggled with the cauldron to the large window and dumped the water out - checking to make sure he wasn’t pouring the deluge down on any unexpected person below. He shut the window and latched it before returning the cauldron to its place on his work table.

With everything back in order, Cedric ducked down into his room and retrieved the notes and book from the hidden compartment. He turned to his cleared desk, the piles of other papers and books on the floor. Cedric wondered if he should have cleaned that up earlier when Sofia was helping, but shook his head off. His room’s mess was his responsibility. And there was also propriety’s sake.

Cedric set the research down and unwrapped the package Archimedes brought and started rifling through the pages. Some of the scrawlings were in the common language, some were in a swirling language he was vaguely familiar with, but would need to go retrieve a book on old languages, and, mercifully, Merlin included a cypher of the tree alphabet. With a quick trip back up the steps to retrieve some books from the shelves, Cedric settled down to commence his work.

He knew it was hours later thanks to the small clock off to the side of his desk and the ache in his back and neck from being hunched over. Cedric leaned back in his seat to stretch and moan. His eyes felt dry and gritty. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, realizing the leather of his gloves was missing. Cedric looked about the room for them, but gave up. Instead, he stacked the translated pages neatly. He tapped them on the table surface to straighten them.

With a weary sigh, Cedric scowled at the small progress he made that evening.

His stomach grumbled. The sorcerer went in search of a dinner tray and decided to set the kettle on the fire. He needed something to drink that would help him wake up. Cedric looked blankly over the covered tray that a maid must have left for him a while ago. First the tea, then he would sit down to eat the dinner. Warm or cold, made no difference to him. He would eat it.

Cedric yawned, his jaw popping at the action. He paused before sitting in his wing-backed chair and went to retrieve the translation to read over what he’d accomplished as he ate his dinner. He shook his head as he nibbled at a bit of chicken. Nothing really new. Merlin had done a thorough job on the opening statement by the author at least.

Should he continue tonight? No. He should sleep. He hadn’t slept in several hours now and the matter King Roland had sent up - while it wasn’t urgent and while there was no timetable on finishing the request, he shouldn’t neglect his actual duties as a royal sorcerer.

Cedric determined to put the booklet back in it’s hiding place. He would take it out when he had some free time again. No doubt there would be a lot of free time when the princesses and prince were off for school. Fewer parties, no playdates to entertain at. Only matters of the kingdom. He wouldn’t have Sofia as his apprentice any longer.

He felt a bit sad at that fact.

He would miss his little friend.

If what Merlin had said was true, about Sofia being Cedric’s soulmate, Cedric thought it would be reasonable that Sofia was his platonic soulmate. They had been rivals once, when Cedric was trying to steal the Amulet of Avalor, but now - now they were friends. He didn’t need to be stressing about a romantic match. Really, he shouldn’t be causing himself anxiety over such a notion. She was a child, he was an adult. She had other friends her age and no doubt she would end up with a prince.

Cedric snorted and took a deep drink of his tea. Of course she would marry a prince. That’s how these things worked. Cedric was a sorcerer. They were just friends. A mentor and his apprentice. He shouldn’t be stressing himself over a term like soulmate. Destined friends. That’s all.

Of course, Sofia was a good friend to have. He would certainly cherish this friendship more than any other.

Cedric looked around his tower now that he was finished eating his dinner and drinking his tea. Everything seemed to be in order still, which meant he could go to bed now. He set the lid back on the tray and started for the tower door to leave it on the floor for a maid to pick up later. Cedric paused and turned with a curious hum toward his work table and the box holding the vials. As he approached the table, he saw a vial sitting on the table with a folded note underneath.

“Odd,” he muttered as he lifted both the vial and note. Cedric felt a quirk of his lips at the familiar handwriting that formed his name and unfolded the note.

_Dear Mr. Cedric,_

_I wanted to give this to you in person, but you weren’t in your tower when I came by. I hope you don’t mind, but I made an extra vial of our potion just for you. I would have given this to you tomorrow, but I know you appreciate small gestures instead of grand ones._

_I thought it was kind of sad that you never had a send off when you went off for school, so I wanted to make up for all those years. I wish I’d been your friend sooner. I hope you won’t get too lonely while I’m away for school, but, if you do, just use this vial and hopefully it’ll help._

_I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cedric!_

_Your friend, Sofia_

Cedric found himself smiling widely now as he turned his attention then to the vial. He gently shook the contents inside the glass and watched the liquid glow and bubble. The sorcerer lifted the glass stopper and let a single glittering bubble rise from the narrow lip. The bubble spun around in the air before playing a memory before his eyes of happier times. A young version of himself with a large raven on his shoulder. A younger lad running along with his older sister and a young prince. Finally, a memory of an adult Cedric walking along with Sofia trailing beside him - laughing and talking while he smiled down at her.

The bubble burst with an audible pop.

Cedric chuckled and returned to his room. The memories, some bittersweet and others fond recollections of good times with friends. He retired that night satisfied with his day. As he fell asleep, Cedric’s final thoughts were of the change Sofia had wrought on him. He never thought he’d have found such a good friend.


End file.
